Memories
by No Name1
Summary: Gohan's memories, before he takes a large step in his and Videl's relationship.


**Memories**

  
Chapter One: First Kiss  
By: No Name  
  
Disclaimer: I bow before the power of publishing rights Funimation and various other companies have over lowly Fan-Fiction writers like myself. 

'I can't do this!' A very worried Gohan stated to his reflection in the mirror. He glanced at himself in the mirror one last time. He tightened the belt on his blue gi, and headed at towards his door. He walked down the hall way, gently fingering the ring in his pocket. Near the middle of the hall way, which ended in the kitchen; He stopped, and looked at Videl who was completely engrossed in her home work at the kitchen table. 

Gohan's mind wondered to the events that lead him to the jewelry store the night before.

~~

It was five days after the encounter with Majin Buu; Gohan was sitting outside his home relaxing in the sun. He felt the small tingling sensation near the back of his head that signaled the approach of a hi power level. Doing a quick scan of the area Gohan spotted Videl walking towards him from where she had landed. He stood up to greet her.

He waved closing his eyes as he did so. Big mistake Gohan hadn't noticed the scowl on her face, nor did he notice how the grass bent around her due to her ki. When she reached the unsuspecting saiya-jin, she concentrated all her ki into her right fist and swung. She made contact with his jaw, and he was sent sprawling to the ground.

Gohan looked up from his new point of view from the ground. His jaw ached from her punch. Not only did she reinforce it with ki, she had caught him completely off guard. When his eyes made contact with Videl's, he completely understood the power in the punch. Videl was livid, but why?

Videl glared at Gohan as she spoke, 'No more secrets weren't those your exact words after I found out the identity of the Great Sayaman? And now, I find out that you defeated Cell, not from you not my father but from having to piece together things on my own! Do you know what that did to me Son Gohan? My entire world was turned upside down. I was left with a feeling of complete betrayal from my father and you. Your one of the only people I've ever completely trusted. One of the only people I knew I was completely safe with, no matter the situation. Now Gohan, I'm giving you one chance I want the complete truth nothing left out." Videl was crying now. Gohan stood up and helped her to a place to sit, near a few bushes.

"Ok, Videl if you want the complete truth you will have the complete truth." Gohan sighed defeated. "Do you remember when you were about six when aliens landed?"

Videl nodded.

"This story; my story started about a year before then. That was actually the third alien landing. The first was my father." Videl didn't look visibly shaken but her mind had gone crazy. Son Gohan an alien!? Gohan told her briefly about his father's child hood. "At the small reunion, another Saiya-jin appeared. My father's brother Radditz. He wanted my father to finish the job, of purging Earth. My father refused. Radditz kidnapped me, to make my father listen. Naturally my father pursued us, with Piccolo. Radditz ended up fighting them, and was killed along with my father. 

Right before he died, Radditz contacted two other Saiya-jins, who were much stronger then him. They would arrive about a year later. A short time before their arrival, we wished my father back with the Dragon Balls. It would take him a few hours to get to us, so we had to stall. Yamcha, Tien, Chout-zu, and Piccolo died before my father arrived. My father made short work of Nappa, but Vegeta was another story. After a fierce battle Vegeta eventually left, but that wasn't the last time we saw the man." Gohan told her about the trip to Namek, and the initial fight with Freeza. "After seeing Krillin blown up my father lost it, the rage of losing his best friend, then seeing the murderer laugh about it made his rage explode. He turned into a super saiya-jin. He told me to leave, and well. I left. I reached the ship, and left the planet. My father eventually defeated the tyrant, and got off the planet in a Ginyu space pods seconds before it was destroyed."

Gohan told her about Mirai Trunks, and the battle with the Androids, and Cell.

"Well, Videl everything after that point in time you know."

" Wow, I mean"

"I know; I lead an interesting life for the resident book worm ne?"

Videl nodded, and leaned to rest on Gohan. She was genuinely shocked. Gohan gentle never hurt a fly Gohan could destroy this galaxy without so much as breaking a sweat. His reaction to her being beat up by Spopovich had moved her. He really cared about her. He unknowingly washed all her doubts of where she wanted their relationship to go away. She looked up at Gohan, his eyes were closed, and he was leaning on his elbows. Someone has to take the first step. She leaned forward, and gently pressed her lips on his.

~~

Goten and Trunks, who had been secretly listening to the tale behind the bushes, saw what happened. Together they quietly moved towards the house. Wait until their moms hear this!

  
~~

Gohan smiled at the memory. His mind began to drift towards the next major event. The first date.  



End file.
